


Meet My Love, Danger

by frostyoctopus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, davejade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyoctopus/pseuds/frostyoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley meets danger, but she isn't afraid.<br/>(explicit sex scenes, explicit language, graphic violence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet My Love, Danger

It was really cold that night. I was freezing in my tiny revealing attire. I had no choice but to wear it, it was my job to attract customers. 

I didn't have a pimp, or someone to care for the money. I spent it on my own. This is the only job you don't need educational experience for. My mom and dad don't give 2 shits about me. They didn't even tuck me in at night or tell me they loved me. I dropped outta high school when I was 15 and started to get the proper education online because Mother and Father didn't want me in public school. The minute apartment we lived was really shitty. We had 5 rooms: 2 small bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a room with a chair. No TV, not even special carpet or wooden flooring. That's where I slept. Our wifi was absolutely horrid, so I couldn't stay in the K-12 program for long. I lived in my dad's car, and I had to work at many minium wage jobs to eat. I quit those jobs and finally found an easy one: prostitution. I thought of suicide many many times, but I knew life could get better, so I prayed every night wishing for a miracle.

I was on my block, it wasn't busy but it wasn't quiet. I had 2 friends with me, Terezi Pyrope and Vriska Serket.They had great skill in this format of jobs. They made a lot of money, I did too but not as much as they did combined.

I was wearing a thin, green tube top that squeezed my bust and a black, tiny, tiny mini-skirt with fishnet leggings and green high-heels. I wore glasses, but not the modern kind you see everyday. I wear the Harry Potter piece of shit ones. Yeah, I can't afford cooler ones, but I can actually see with these.

"So, Terezi what happened with your last client?" I asked.

Fun fact about her: She's blind. Yeah, kinda unusual. She has her shades to prove shes blind and a cane as well. She scoffed and replied, "Wouldn't you like to know, Jade? He fucking had the ugliest cock I've ever felt. It was covered in-"

"Terezi, shut the fuck uuuuuuuup," Vriska interrupted. Terezi cackled. I sighed as I looked up at the dark dark sky. Cars passed, street lights flickered as we waited for horny gentlemen to drive next to us and pick one, or three of us up for sexy time.

Just then, a car slowly cruised as we chatted amongst ourselves. By the time we saw its lights, we watched it until it finally stopped. In the car was a young man about our age, and he was very handsome. It was dark outside and in the car, but it looked to me like he had bleachy blonde that was down to abut his ears. It looked soft and sleek. He had big black shades resting on his face, and he had very pale skin, and adorbale freckles. He was a cutie.

"Hey honey, what's your naaaame?" Vriska cooed to the dashing boy in the dark red Corvette. He looked over to her, smirked, but then the smirked plopped down to his orginial blank face. She got the message he didn't want her, sighed, nodded, and leaned back against the wall on the sidewalk we were upon.

Terezi bent slightly over, and her hands were on her knees, her arms hugging her cleavage making her breasts inviting. The young hottie blew a kiss to Terezi and again returned to the blank expression he wore before. Terezi caught the kiss and placed the hand she caught it in on her skirt where her naughty area was.

I knew it was gonna be me. I stepped forward, moving hair out of my face and smiling gently. He smiled back, and lifted a beckoning finger up. I stepped towards the vehicle, waved bye to my hooker BFFS and sat down in the sexy Corvette.

I closed the car door. It was really warm and cozy in the car. The seat heater was turned on, which was really beautimous to me because it was about to snow outisde and we were in skanky attire. The car drove away into the night and slowly drove in an alleyway, dark and spooky, but not holy-shit-Scoob-let's-get-outta-here-scary.

He turned to me, and I looked back at him.

"What's your name?" his silky smooth voice flowed through sound waves and tickled my ears.

I pushed my glasses up and replied, "Jade. What about you, cutie?" I winked but he did nothing.

"I'm Dave Strider," I noticed through his water-like words that he had a light, almost unnoticeable southern accent.

"Hey, Dave. What brings you here to Hornytown?" I giggled. I didn't like to laugh in front of people because I had an overbite.

"My girlfriend left me so my friend recommended Hornytown to get rid of the sads," he paused and laughed, "So, Jade what's the fuckin' fee?"

"Well, 25 for a handy, 35 for a blowie, 45 for dick and vag, and 55 for anal. I don't get way too freaky though. We can dirty talk if you like." I flipped my hair back and twirled it around my finger while dreamily staring at the gorgeous hottie. He noticed my staring and he took my hand. I blushed furiously, but still stared at him.

He pulled me toward him, and he whispered into my ear, "I know you have a crush on me now, babe." I felt tingly when his voice dove into my ears. I stuttered because I was really surprised, this boy was really different than other clients. I replied with, "Dave? I-I..err..um......"

Right then, he gently pushed me away and he took off those big goofy shades. His eyes were stunning, even captivating. They were crimson, like a rose doused in blood from a heartbroken girl. "Wow, man. Your eyes are r-really....um...sexy." I tried to say seductively.

"Pssshh. That all?" he snickered, actually showing expression.

"Y-yeah! I mean-"

He whispered softly, "Do I pay now or later?"

"Whenever you want." I replied. The more he talked, the more wet and hot and bothered I got. He caressed my thighs while silence danced around the inside of the car. I blushed but didn't care anymore because I saw a faint flush across his cheeks.

"You're a flirt. I want you." I breathed. With my permission, he shifted out of his seat and into the big space of the backseat area. I moved too, and pushed him down to overlook him on my hands and knees. He got up shifted into an upright position. He whispered in my ear, "Slow down, or I'll pull you over." I nodded and leaned back.

"Sorry, I-" I was interrupted by kisses on my lips. It lasted less than 5 seconds, but I loved it. I wanted more and more.

He hesitated to kiss me and he asked, "How many dudes have you blown?"

I laughed. "So far it's only been handjobs. A lot, though." He sighed in relief and he continued. Dave trailed the kisses down my face to my collarbone to my cleavage line and back up to my face again. My closed legs became wide open by the time he just stopped on the face the tenth time. He noticed my legs, but ignored them and gave me long sweet kisses. I was making out with a client!

The most tender I've ever gotten before Dave was when a client kissed my palm, but this gentleman was an artist. He sweetly stuck his tongue in, but briefly, like asking for permission, I nodded my head and he tongued me.

We frenched for 15 minutes, only breaking for breaths of air and by then, his sneaky fingers made their way down my skirt, my fishnet leggings, inner thigh, and finally my wet panties. I felt his touch there, and I moaned very, very softly but didn't break the kiss. He heard it and giggled in the tonguey kiss.

His fingers danced all around my labia,cervix, and clitoris, and I pleaded for him to do it more and more. He broke the kiss and focused on his fingers gently rubbing up against my labia. He looked up at me, and I nodded, begging him to go on. He played and pulled with my leggings and took them off under my skirt.Then he messed with the the lining and hem of the panties until he caught them between his fingers and moved that hand out of the way so my bare skin and vag was exposed. I closed my eyes and put one hand over my mouth to stop the funny noises escaping me, and another hand to rub my breast. Dave saw my expression and smirked snidely.

He continued these actions for ten minutes, and finally he was ready to really please me. Without question, he dove right in. I gasped loudly. I knew he wanted to hear the noises, so I let them fly away free. He licked and sucked everywhere inside, and I wanted him never leave me. I wrapped my legs around his shoulders and kicked off my heels. I pulled him even closer, so he was bundled up between my thighs. He gave me one more lick but then he stuck fingers inside and licked everywhere again.

"Oh! Oh! Nhhh..." Stupid moans and squeaks ran out of my mouth, but I knew he loved the sounds of me gasping for more pleasure. I was just about to orgasm when he stopped licking. I looked down in horror to find him smirking.

"Why..why did you st-stop?" I asked in terror. If I was being teased, I had to tease back.

"You're job is to give me pleasure, but I gave it to you instead. It's your turn now." Dave replied, and he sprung up and looked for a condom in his glove compartment.

"I have some," I said softly. He whipped his head back and hopped over.

"Cool. I don't have any left." He said calmly.

 _"Left" ? What is he? A player? He looks like one. But I'm a fucking hooker; all my nights are one shots. I don't need to know this dude's history with chicks_.

I pulled one out of my bra, because that's what all prostitutes should do. They need a Johnny handy for every client, unless they have their own. He gave me a weird face. "The fuck? Where'd you get that?" He laughed and sat back down on the comfortable backseat.

"Out of the ol' handy dandy pocket." I laughed and then relaxed. I noticed he was trying to hide his tent, but he failed miserably. "Dave, I can totally see your bonerfied dick."

"I know. I suck at hiding it. Ladies always laugh at me, but then they don't laugh at me anymore after the hot makeouts and sex," He held up two fingers and brought them to his lips and stuck his tongue out and wiggled it around. I turned bright red and cackled like a dork.

 _Total motherfucking player._ I laughed to myself at the thought, but turned to look at him. "Is that uncomfortable? Your dick poking your jeans?" He nodded.

"Maybe you can help me out?" He winked and without a word, I sprang to where he was and unzipped his skinny jeans.

"Don't stare, that's rude."

I didn't realize it, but my face was as red a strawberry and my jaw dropped.

_**He's huge.** _

He waved a hand in my face. "Earth to Jade?" I snapped out of the trance and looked up to see that same smirk on that same face.

I quickly slid his boxers off without hesitation to reveal the surprise.  _DAMN. This nob has to be at least seven or eight inches. Biggest client ever._

"Heh. seven and a half inches," He stated proudly.

 _Did he just read my mind?_  I stared at the stiff shaft for a sec and couldn't believe it was going to be inside of me. _I wonder how long he lasts._

"Wait a sec.." I broke my stare from his dick and lifted up his shirt. Dave had Zac Efron-esque abs. More specifically, super toned, super sexy, rock hard abs. He had broad, muscular shoulders with scars.  I wanted this hottie forever, damn it. "Off," I smirked and he tossed the fabric to where his jeans and his boxers were. This was the first time my client was naked. Like, full butt naked. I've been demanded to strip, so it wasn't my first time getting full naked. He didn't say anything, he just watched the short show. The skirt was basically down to my knees anyway, I slid that off. The top squeezed me, so I had to wiggle and shimmy to get out of it. The half on half off panties were thrown too.

When I turned around, I saw this player smiling. Not a smirk, but a smile. "Enjoying the show?" I giggled. I was ready to hop on and ride the sex coaster. I was just about to crash land in heaven when he caught my shoulder.

"I promise you, this is gonna be so damn loud, and I don't want nosy fuckers to hear us," He paused to brush the hair out of my face and looked into my eyes. "We can go back to my place. I don't have neighbors, so it'll be peace and quiet when we enjoy our time together."

"I-I guess we can. But-"

"Let's roll. These sick wheels have tinted windows, so no one can see my hot dick or your sweet tits when we drive. Plus, it's already late, so like, nobody's out." I nodded and we jumped the front.

 

On the way there, we shared a little more about ourselves.

"Yeah. I've had a rough life. I dropped out of school 3 years ago and my mom and dad kicked me out. I live with another relative now. But I'm still pretty broke. That's why I'm a god forsaken hooker. I need money, damn it." I almost sobbed.

"Same here. My brother had to take care of me because our parents died when I was born. He was a teenager, and a horrible parent," he paused to snicker, "Constantly watching freaky porn when I was around, and always banging this weird British dude. I think they got married or whatever. But anyway, I dropped out of school, made really bad motherfucking choices. I regret those, god fucking damn it."

"What happened?" I asked. "Are you okay to share?" He nodded and continued his story.

"I was a drug dealer at 17. This one bastard screwed me over, and I beat him down good. He has a scar across his cheek.  He was a dangerous fucker. But he's a player like me. Those two girls you were with on the block? I knew them. They didn't recognize me, because I had really black hair back then. Those are his girls. He also blackmailed and threatened me often when I didn't get enough money or I got the wrong thing. He might be still dealing."

"What is this guy's name?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, he has a code name and a real name. I don't know his real name, but his code name is KV." He wrinkled his nose when he said the two syllables.

"Do you have a code name?" I questioned.

"He and the girls call me Strider. Anyway, we're here."

We pulled up to a big mansion. The driveway was really big, and we pulled into one of five garages.

"Good Lord, Dave.."

"I'm loaded. The money I made from selling dope and other shit." He winked. He got out, opened my car door, we gathered our clothes, and we waltzed into his gorgeous mansion.

"Is this house as big as your damn shlong?" I laughed and spun around in the center of the floor like a naked Cinderella.

"You wait and see. I'll give you the grand tour sometime." He took my hand and we ran up the stairs and into a breathtaking bedroom. The huge bed could fit a king and a shitload of virgin maidens there.

  
He climbed on the California king invited me over. We just stared at each other. But then he scanned me up and down, and leaned in for a kiss. Just a tiny kiss turned to long sweet kisses, and hands running through hair. We both welcomed each other into the warm cozy home that is our hearts. We poured our love onto each other and we drowned in our sweet passion. Taking his hand, I looked into his eyes for a moment, but one moment turned into several as we never wanted to escape the gaze.

"Hold on a sec, I almost forgot.." He jumped off the bed and snatched the condom I gave him and he slipped it on. I let him climb on top of me, straddle, and he whipped it out and entered.

When he first started slowly, I couldn't help but blush and put hands over my mouth to stop noises. Slowness turned into a steady pace. I took my hands away and I let them fall. My fingers gripped the sheets and I yelped. It was my first time, so it felt a little weird, and hurt just a bit, but it felt wonderful. He sped up just a tad, and he reached down to hold me by my side. With a trembling hand, I ran it through my long hair. I used the other hand to grip the sheets. He whipped his head up towards the ceiling and hissed. I squeaked and moaned. Slowing down back to the steady pace, Dave looked down towards my face and I gazed into his eyes, barely keeping them open. I gasped quite loudly, and I arched my back. Whipping my head up, I half-screamed his name. He slowed down and leaned forward to plant kisses on my face and neck. I made more loud noises and half-shouts. 

"Ah! Nnng...Uhn! Ah! Dav... Fuc-"

I could tell he was just about ready to finish me, and he stopped and he hopped off.

He spun me around and I turned face down ass up to the bed. He entered once again, and I kept making little noises and tiny shrieks.  
He cussed and huffed as we we went along with this position.

"F-Fuhc, Jad-"

"Dave! I- I'M ABOUT TO-"

He pulled out quickly and came. I wasn't quite done, but I knew he was tired.

"Mor-"

"Shh." He started again with a new rubber. I feel like I could go on forever. This feels like it's lasting longer than the first round. I was lost in the heat of this tender scene. I bit the pillow and before I could scream his name, he pulled out suddenly. Confused, I open my mouth to speak but he speaks before I even get a chance. He whispered in my ear, "You're not safe being a prostitute. You could get raped, or mutilated, or murdered."

I am utterly shocked. _What the fuck? What's he trying to say?_  

He pulled me closer to him and spoke softly, "You can never trust anyone. I'm not gonna kill you, I just wanna warn you that there's crazy motherfuckin' bastards out there who want your body and want you dead. You don't wanna fucking end up like Terezi and Vriska." 

When I heard those names, I sputtered and I heard my scared voice crack, "W-what about them-"

He hopped off the bed and tossed me an old t-shirt of his and long PJs.

"They have bad scars. That monster I told you about earlier, he cut them up good, they hide it with makeup. He cut their faces and tits up badly, I even witnissed. That's when I cut that fucker."

"You wanted to save them?" My voice was hoarse and I reached for my new clothes. I reached for my panties on the floor and I got dressed with the new clothing and still sat on the bed while he put on new briefs.

"Yeah, I forced them to get outta there. I wanted to kill him. He shot me twice in my shoulder, so I cut him quickly, and while he screamed in agony, I got the fuck outta there and took Terezi and Vriska and myself to a hospital. Fortunately, the doctor told us we would all have a few scars, but mine kinda faded away. The girls still have theirs. No man should ever do that to a woman." He looked at me, suddenly with those big shades, and continued, "But this is a lesson learned. You don't wanna end up like them. They have to make money for him so he can buy drugs to sell, and if they quit, he beats them and threatens to kill them."

We gathered our discarded clothing once again and left the master bedroom.

We ascended a giant staircase, and I picked up my purse, and I was about to put on my uncomfortable hooker heels when he tossed me old sneakers.

"These are old ones from my ectobiological sister. Keep them. I can toss those heels." He said to me.

I ran to hug him, and Dave returned the hug with a kiss on the forehead. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"I can drive you to a really sweet hotel. It's fancy, and I can pay for it. Here's my number too, just in case you need something." We exchanged digits and walked to the car.

"Thanks, Dave." That's all that was said on the drive to this hotel.

 

When we arrived, I turned to look at him, and he gave me one more long kiss. We both scurried out of the car and into the hotel. We paid at the front desk and got my keys. Before he walked out of the door, he ran up to hug me one last time. I kissed him with longing that said, _"Please stay."_

He kissed back with a sense that said, _"I know. I love you, but I need to leave."_

The last kiss was one that said, _"I'll see you again."_ We both said it at the same time, and with that long finale, we went in opposite directions and parted.

I unlocked my door, and sat down on the bed. A new text on my phone appeared. It was from an unknown number. It was Dave.

_you banged danger itself_

I replied back.

_you banged a sad, lonely hooker ;) well, more like ex-hooker_

 

I vowed that night I would apply for a real job. I would miss my "co-workers" but Dave promised to keep me and them safe.

I knew in my heart that I wasn't afraid of this danger, and he wasn't afraid of me.

 The next morning, I woke up to the buzzing vibration of my phone. Multiple texts from Dave appeared on my screen.

_like i said last night i think i need to protect you or whatever because KV could track me down and eventually find you and make him work for him like terezi and vriska_

_im gonna send you lots n lots of money so you can get what you need to blend in with everybody so he doesnt know youre a prostitute_

_buy new clothes or get a haircut so when he tries to find you you wont look like you did before_

_ill also visit you frequently just to see how youre doing or maybe even fuck_

_just call whenever if you wanna talk ok_

_and jade i love you_

I replied back.

_i love you too._

_and im sorry for making you donate to the chairty of broke hooker jade harley foundation_

_and yeah come over whenever_

After that, I got out of bed and made my way into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and let it run to make it warm. I let it warm up while I made my bed and brushed my teeth, then when the bath was full and hot, I stripped down and dipped a toe in. I soaked for fifteen minutes then washed my hair, body, and shaved my legs.

After my bath, I blow dried my hair and sat on the bed wrapped in a towel. I didn't have any clean bras or undies, deordorant, nothing. I was waiting for Dave to come over so he and I could discuss the serious seriousness, and maybe makeout. He said he would bring money and clean clothes over, so I waited by watching TV on my bed in a towel.

After 5 minutes of the morning news, I heard a soft knock on the room's door. I hurried to open it, and my towel almost fell off. I creaked my door open to see a bed headed Dave. I wrapped my hands around his neck and on my tip toes I kissed him. During the process, my towel fell off and he reached his hands around my waist and I quickly closed the door hand-in-hand with him.

Before we could say a word, he tossed me the change of clothes and turned around.

"People need privacy. I don't wanna watch you dress like a creeper," He said. I rolled my eyes and examined the clothing.

There was a multicolored flannel with cute flower buttons, a simple tank top shirt, cute jean shorts, a white push-up bra, and grey panties. There were also earrings and white slip-ons. Although it was Winter, this outfit screamed Spring.

"Where the hell did you get this bra and pair of underwear?" I laughed while hooking the bra. I put on the under shirt and wrapped the long towel around my waist. "And you can look now, Dave."

He turned and yawned, "I went to _Victoria's Secret_ this morning. All the girls there were literally _gawking_ at me." I giggled.

Fully dressed, I said, "Okay, Mr. Strider, we need to talk about the seriousness you told me about last night." He sat down on the bed with me and I muted the TV.

"I have the money with me, but don't blow it all on something ridiculous. It's just to start off. But I'm not sure if it'll be safe to live alone. And you can't jerk off guys anymore. From now on you'll get a new job. A job that doesn't require tight clothing and stuff. But not _McDonalds_ or anything like that, maybe you can stay at home with me and work so you don't have to go out as much.  We can also get you a car but not an expensive one like mine, so I can give you extra money. I didn't get a lot of sleep because I wrecked myself thinking about what could happen, when it could happen, and I was really worried.

"All I want for you is safety. That's my fuckin' top priority. You can probably stay at least three more nights here and then stay at my house after we get you new outfits or makeup and girl shit, or you can get an apartment close to me. You can decide because I have no clue what to do," He kissed my forehead and sighed. "I know we met last night, but I love you, Jade. I really think it's love at first sight. I'm not sure whether I'm your boyfriend, your fuck buddy, or a security guard. But just know that I love you."

Happy to hear this plan, tears welled up in my eyes and I whispered, "I love you too, Dave," I kissed him hard and I felt hands around my waist. I sat on his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder while thin tears sped down my face.

"Jade, you don't have to cry," Dave planted a small peck on my forehead. "I'll keep you safe." Those words made me even more distressed and I wept on his shoulder. He held me every close and he smoothed my long hair and he rocked back and forth whispering, "Shhh..."

Partially calmed down, I looked up to see his face. I took off those dumb shades and I teared up even more; he looked overwrought. His ivory skin was a lot more pale, even his few freckles were hardly noticeable. Dave had dark circles, and his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying non-stop. I pulled him towards me into a huge embrace.

"I didn't think...Anyone would care about me this much," I murmured while my voice cracked. "I've been treated like shit....All my life..." I let out a piercingly loud whimper while he kissed my forehead in the same spot over and over, trying to calm me. "How did you even find me..?" I asked as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

He reached around me and swiftly lifted me up and cradled me in his arms. Dave answered, "I was going to tell Vriska and Terezi news, but it can wait. The moment I saw you, I had a bad, bad feeling that he would eventually find you and make you like them. After what had happened the night he struck them, I had to save a newcomer. If I hadn't come by that night, you would be working for KV," He admitted. "Terezi and Vriska are tired of all the lying, violence, and broken promises. He's a terrible person."

I looked on the nightstand to see the digital clock. It was already half-past eleven. I cupped his face and said softly, "Can we go shopping today?" I smiled a very, very small smile. A hopeful smile.

He nodded and we got up from the bed. I pressed a kiss on his lips, and somehow we fell on the bed and finally I said, "We really are in love," He giggled and kissed me one last time before we headed out the door.

 

After 2 hours or so, we were done shopping. Now we were sitting on the edge of the fountain in the center of the outlet mall. I had bought a series of really adorable outfits. Just simple, but chic modern wear. I also bought more cool-looking glasses, and tossed the _Harry Potter_ eyewear in the trash.

I had bought some underwear and bras, and lady toiletries, but Dave refused to go in the shop.

After setting down our bags, Dave stated, "Okay, we got outfits down. Now, are you okay with cutting your hair? Maybe dyeing your hair a different color?" I thought for a moment, curling my long black tresses around a finger and finally replied, "Yeah, I want it really short. It's too hard to take care of." 

He nodded and said back, "We can go to a salon or whatever. 'Cept I'm not going in." He flipped his lovely locks. 

"Dork!" I chuckled and poked him. "Where's the nearest salon that welcomes walk ins?"

Dave whipped out his phone and Googled "walk in salons" and the nearest one was almost a mile away, which was better than perfect. We drove there right away and I walked into the girly hair studio.

The young lady at the front desk looked about my age, maybe older. She had very short curled jade green hair. She was wearing all black makeup, and she wore a white blouse and a short black shirt with green tights. "Hello. Appointment or walk-in?" She articulated every word and was very polite.

"Walk-in." I speedily said. She nodded and turned to Dave. He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Hey, Kanaya."

This Kanaya lady shook her head. "No respect or manners. Dave, you should learn from Rose." He sighed and introduced me to his sister's girlfriend. She was going to cut and style my hair. Dave paid and told me to call him when I was done so he could pick me up. He left the salon in a flash.

"This way, darling." She reminded me of a mother; so polite and mature, but can also be dorky and silly and embarassing. She sat me down in her small studio. The walls were jade green with black and white hearts. The big mirror in the front had fake roses casually hanging around it. She handed me several magazines. "Oh dear. I have not yet gotten your name." She spoke. 

"Jade. It also seems you really love the color jade." I chuckled, examing things that were jade green in her tiny studio. 

"Well, Jade, you can look through these and then speak to me when you have decided." I looked down at the magazines.

I flipped and scanned the magazines for a few minutes while she organzied her set of brushes, blow driers, combs, and hair products. I had decided on that I wanted two inches off my long, long, long hair and have bangs. While Kanaya was doing my hair, we laughed and talked about Dave, and fashion, and other girl things. When it was done, I marveled and almost cried because it looked exactly how I described I wanted it to look like. 

I hugged her and told her that she could be a celebrity hairstylist. Kanaya shook her head and smiled. "That is extremely kind, but I am afraid I cannot do hair as well as the professionals do."

"No, _really!_ Kanaya, you have potential. I think you'd make a great pro stylist." We had a short conversation but then I had to call Dave and leave. I hugged her one last time before I headed out the door. 

 

Dave and I drove back to the hotel. The first thing he did when he saw my hair was take my hand and kiss it and say, "You look better than before." I then poked his chest and we drove away. He kept saying over and over, "You look so different. Holy shit."

It was past three thirty, and we already ate a big lunch at the mall so we weren't hungry. All we could pretty much do was talk, bang, or sleep. I was exhausted from walking around all day, so I was going to to take a nap. I took off the outfit Dave had given me that morning to sleep in a pair of new undies and a cute nightgown. He  _tried_  to persuade me into sex, but I mumbled sleepily, "Ugh, we can later." With that, he grinned and kissed my forehead and left me to sleep. With nothing to do, I guess he watched TV.

 When I finally woke up, I was greeted by Dave's cheery voice. "Mornin' gorgeous. It's past seven, just so you know." He winked and kissed my forehead. I cuddled with him on the couch and turned down the volume on the TV.

"Dave, just to let you know, I was feeling suicidal before you came along. I had told Vriska and Terezi before, but they said that's just the 'fun' part of growing up,"

Concerned, he turned towards me. I sighed and continued, "When I was little, before my parents got divorced, I wanted to be an artist. I would always draw cute lil' pictures of our family, that is until I turned 9. Dad beat Mom until she could barely walk. She broke wine glasses and cut him. It was a constant war between them, and they weren't concerned on my behalf. Hell, they didn't care if I got an A+ or an F. When I showed them pictures, they laughed at it and ripped it up or 'accidently' spilled alcohol on it.

"My friends' parents called the police, and my parents were thrown in jail for a long time. During all that shit, I lived with my grandpa. I couldn't have the dream coming true of being the prom queen, I couldn't experience the moment you graduate, your parents being so proud of you. I ended up here, living in my car, living off of ramen noodles every night. I applied for many jobs, but I didn't graduate from high school. I didn't have any proper education whatsoever, so the only job I could work at was Wal-Mart. I worked there for two boring miserable years and I quit because I found prostitution. It was less than a month, I was asked to give handjobs to men, even though I didn't want to, but I didn't have a choice. I needed money."

Taking a breath, I wiped small tears away and felt arms wrap around my waist. I embraced him back. He looked at me and after a second he announced with a hopeful smile on his face, "I love you and I want to make you happy. I want to redo your teenage years. You deserve a good life, Jade. I love you."

All I wanted to do was cuddle him and never let go. I loved him with all my heart and soul, I don't think I could ever fall out of love. He would give me the years I wanted. The years not a lot of teenagers can have. Our lips smashed together, and they seemed to stick together like glue. I felt a light that could start a fire inside me, and before I knew it, it burned and turned into passion; I never wanted to leave him, I wanted to stay forever in his embrace. I wanted to drown in the candy sweet loving he gave to me. I gave part of me to him, my pure virgin heart. This special, smart, handsome young man accepted me into his heart. And I welcomed him into my heart, as well.

Body parts tangled, hands grazing through hair, and elongated smooches made us fall onto the bed. He pinned me down and towered over me. I took off my glasses and he did the same. He started planting candied kisses on my forehead, traveled down my cheeks, my neck, and finally my collar bone. A thought had popped into my mind because he didn't go any lower than that; he just started to kiss me on my lips again.

 _Why didn't he go further? Last night he didn't cop a feel, either._ I stopped him, sat up and he reacted surprisingly fast.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Dave asked shyly. I shook my head very quickly.

"No! It's just..." I paused, thinking of what to say next. "You've never touched a boob in your life, huh?" I smiled and before he could say anything else, I murmured, "It's okay. You can touch mine. They won't bite." I chuckled, motioning his hand to squeeze.

He sighed and squeaked, "It's just I  _respect_ women. If they aren't comfortable with something, I stop immediately. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to so I-"

I interrupted him by taking his wrist, and  _very_ gently, as light as a feather, rested that hand on my left breast. I smiled while he blushed. and deepened his grip. He wasn't aggressive, but he wasn't shy on me. He gave me a good squeeze with both of his hands of both of my chest. I gave him a final kiss before the plot twist.

Dave acted like an excited child on their way to _Disneyland_. I pulled down the straps of my nightgown, shook my shoulders out, and flinged the piece of lingerie on the floor. I folded my arms across my chest, and I couldn't believe his expression, so I cackled like a dork. I put one hand up to my mouth to shut me up and my arm extended over to cover them both. I laughed so hard I fell back and I let my arms free. It was snowing outside, so I drew him closer to warm me. _Huh. Seeing him so happy like this is strange because I got full butt naked last night. I guess he's always wanted to touch a boob. His dreams came true._

He didn't lick or squeeze. He just nestled into me and smiled very gently, still blushing. "You're absolutely beautiful. I never want to leave you. I love your smile, your hair, the way you laugh, the way you talk, your lady parts," He kissed the center of my chest. "I've never seen, met, and made love to anyone like you before, Jade."

_Banging! We have to get back to the sex before he falls asleep on me. Plus he already has a boner and he probably feels uncomfortable in his jeans._

"Dave, did you plan to fuck tonight?" I laughed. "I had a feeling you had a hard-on and you wanted to give it to me before we both get too tired, am I right?" Dave nodded and he unzipped, took off, and pitched the pants onto the floor. I was right. His nob was asking for me. Without hesitating he took them right off. I took off my frilly laced undies and they zoomed across the room. Once again, he almost forgot about the rubber. He scrambled to the floor, slipped one on, and crawled onto the bed. I let him straddle, I drew him closer to finally kiss, and he entered me with no haste.

 

I wake up.  _Last night was amazing,_ I think.

"Dave?" I yawn. I look around the suite and find him on the couch curled up in a ball. I put on a bra and underwear and made my way to the couch. "Dave?"

He looks up. His eyes are sad, concerned, and scared. In his hand was his phone.

"K-KV," He swallowed hard. "KV found u-us. He called me and said we have a twenty-four hour head start, but he said soon we'll d-die." His voice wobbles.

I tear up, afraid. "We can go to one of your houses right?"

_How can danger itself be so terrified, so anxious, so afraid?_

"The farthest one I-I have is in the countryside," Dave sighs.

"We can pack right now and drive today!" I exclaim. "C'mon! Tick tock!" I rush to organize my things.

He smiles a genuine smile. "Yeah."

 We shower, get ready, eat a quick meal, and depart on our flee to the countryside.

We drive all throughout the early morning and mid-afternoon. Dave and I chatter while we escape the noisy, busy city and cruise into the quaint countryside. We sing along to the shitty radio music and laugh. His phone rings, and he cringes when he sees the number.

 _KV?_ I mouth. He nods. I close my eyes and pray silently.  _Please, whatever happens, we stay alive and together._

"H-hello?" Dave says hesitantly.

I hear the loud, gruff voice over the phone.

_"Hello, Strider. I am suspecting you're driving to somewhere 'safe'?"_

"That's-" Dave is shocked. I can tell, even with those big shades.

 _"I don't give a shit. Remember how I said you have 24 hours? I'm shortening the time. You have until midnight to prepare for our little 'showdown'. I guess now we're playing hide-and-seek?_ " KV laughs manically.

"Are you fucking with me, KV?" Dave yells.

_"Do I sound like it, Strider? Put her on the phone."_

I furiously shake my head, but he follows KV's orders. "He's not fucking 'round," Dave whispers. He hands me the his cell phone with shaky, clammy hands.

"What do you want?"

 _"Listen, honey. I could kill you both, or I could spare you, but kill him. Would you want to see Terezi and Vriska again? They miss you."_ KV's voice reminds me of a snake.

"Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you! Nor am I ever going to work for you!"

 _"That's a shame. I could've treated you well. Whatever. I'm looking forward to tonight, Jade."_ He hisses bitterly. KV hangs up.

I turn to Dave, who has small, thin tears running down his face. His hands are shaking and tapping anxiously on the steering wheel. He grips my hand tightly. I close my eyes and mutter "You'll keep us safe, right, Dave?"

He says softly, "Yeah. I'll protect you no matter what."

 

It's the late afternoon now, about four o' clock. We pull up in the driveway to a cozy cabin near the woods. Nearby is a meadow and a stream, abundant with little woodland creatures and many, many, many flowers.

"Do you have anything to defend ourselves with? Guns, knives, swords maybe?" I squeezed his clammy hand.

"I think so. I h-haven't been here in a while so I don't remember what's here and what's n-not," He wipes a tear. "And you're not f-fighting. You need to find a hiding spot."

"But I-"

"I'm sorry, Jade, but this is my fault. My fault, my fight."

I nod sadly and we proceed to search the house for hiding spots and weapons. The cabin is decently sized, but it's nothing like a mansion. Spacious, but not too small. Dave arms himself with 5 sharpened kitchen knives, a butterfly knife, and 2 handguns. I arm myself with a rifle and hide in the attic. The attic isn't dusty or full of cobwebs at all. It looks like it's been recently cleaned. Full of textbooks, clothes, and rusty, dull katana blades.

Exhausted, stressed, anxious, and worried, I pass out from fatigue _._

_Everything's jet, dark, pitch black. I hear Dave's soft voice and the voice of a long time smoker._

_"You can't have her! I'll protect her with my life! I love her! You don't give a shit about Terezi and Vriska. You only wanted the money they make to buy cocaine. I shouldn't have fucking trusted you!" Dave shouts._

_"Pfft. Strider, do you really think a pussy like you can beat m-" KV's cut off by a cock of Dave's handgun._

_"Not so fun on the other end of the barrell is it, K-" Dave's cut off by the stab of the blade hidden in KV's sleeve._

_"She's mine." KV pushes Dave down and steps on his throat. Dave cries for mercy, but KV doesn't care. He towers over Dave, and steadies his hand over Dave's heart. He thrust the blade in and-_

 

I'm awake, scared, and crying. It's well into the night now. Dave hears my weeping and comes up to the attic. He finds me curled up and sobbing noisily. He cradles me and whispers warm and fuzzy feelings and thoughts. He kisses me softly, sweetly, and gently.

 "I had a n-nightmare," I swallow hard. "How long do we have?"

"Maybe thirty to forty-five minutes. I'll stay here until he calls me." Dave strokes my head and smooches me. He rubs my shoulders to soothe me and I stop blubbering.

"No, you have to go. He might n-not call. He could surprise us," I say.

He pecks my face one more time before he gets up and leaves. I hear him pace anxiously.

  _I just wanted everything to be okay. Why all this? Why?_

Almost exactly forty-five minutes pass and I hear the windows shatter downstairs, Dave and other men yelling, and guns and other firearms clicking and cocking. I cower in the corner, aiming the rifle at the attic's entrance. I look around frantically for a place to hide, for I was exposed out in the open. I scramble to hide in another corner behind boxes and furniture.

I hear more shouting. From what I hear, it's just Dave and KV, and I guess that Dave has terminated KV's men.

"Where is she, Strider?" KV shrieks.

"Fuck you, KV. You'll never fucking find her!" Dave screams back.

"That's rude. I gave you everything, then you just had to fuck it all up. Sad, really. You made a fortune, but you threw it all away," KV starts. "Strider, why did you have to be a hero and save those _worthless, useless_ sluts?"

"I knew you didn't care about them. They made money for you and you just dismissed them as you counted your stacks of money. They sold their selves on the streets as you snorted that coke that I worked the girls and I ass off getting for you. You're a piece of shit, KV. I fucking hate you with all of my cold heart."

I hear a gunshot hit the ceiling, and I squeak audibly. 

"She's up there, isn't she?" KV purrs. I hear another gunshot and Dave's shout of pain and agony.

I freeze. Deathly slow footsteps are getting closer and closer.  _He's coming, and Dave can't do anything! What do I do?! Do I give up? Do I dare try to shoot KV?_

The attic's entrance creaks open. I hold my breath, my heart races a million miles a minute, and tears of fear creep down my face.

"Come out wherever you are, Jade. Dave can't do anything, because he's a weak fool!" KV laughs. "He's down there, pleading and begging to be killed on the spot. What an awful boyfriend; not protecting you at all, is he not?"

He gets closer and closer, warmer and warmer. He kicks boxes out of the way, making a clear path for him. Now he's down to the last five boxes, where my tiny body lays with a rifle in my sweaty hands.

Out of the blue, I hear grunting and groaning of Dave stuggling up the attic. "Fuck...you, K-KV." It seems KV has shot him in his shoulder, where the scars are.. He stands up, in pain.

"Ah! You're here at last," KV sheathes a machete out of his belt. "Let's have some good, old fashioned fun like we used to in the business, Strider."

Dave spits blood and grips his dagger. "Go to hell, Vantas. Jade is mine, and I will protect her, and love her. You treat w-women as if they're animals." Dave reaches his hand down in a box full of swords and pulls out a sharp, almost new-looking, Shogei knife.

KV smirks. "You think that'll stop me from getting to Jade?"

"What the fuck are you even going to do to her?" Dave asks, horrified.

"Hmmm. Rape, beat, then kill," KV pauses and pulls out a long, sharp, sword out of a box. "Slowly."

I shiver and shake.  ** _I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M GOING TO DIE._**

Sudden realization washes over me like a wave.  _No, I have to shoot him. He's not moving around, so this has to be quick._ I wait silently until KV is turned around to Dave. _NOW OR NEVER!_

I shoot him from my corner. He screams and clutches his shoulder. He turns around swiftly and starts toward me. Dave stabs him in his other shoulder with his Shogei knife. KV doesn't know who to get first, because he's in terrible pain, and he'll hurt himself if he tries to move his arms upward. 

He manages to pin Dave down with his machete gently piercing into his torso. I aim and shoot the rifle at his shoulder where Dave stabbed him and I shoot again. KV shrieks and stumbles on the floor, Dave rolling out of the way. He tries to stand up, but he can only manage on one knee. He stabs KV in his abdomen. KV screams and with all the strength left in his body, he barely manages to flip over and pins Dave down. He thrusts the machete in and Dave wails. KV stabs him in the stomach just enough for him to hack up blood. I bring my rifle to KV's shoulder wound and I plunge the weapon in his wound and twist it.

I ignore KV's bellows as I scramble to Dave. Bloody, bloody Dave. I take off my shirt and I sop up blood with it. 

"Y-You could b-be a millionaire...i-if you w-w-worked for m..e, J-Jade Harl..ey." I hear KV grunt.

He lunges toward Dave surprisingly quick, and I protect him as best as I could. KV shoves me away, bashing me in the head with the hilt of his machete and I stumble to the ground and in the process he cries with pain. I scream, shove, and try to push away KV from Dave, but he hits me again in the head, most likely causing brain damage. But my only focus was saving Dave. But I was too slow. He rips the fabric off and thrust the blade into Dave's stomach.

I've never felt so angry in my entire fucking life. I can feel the muscles in my face tighten, my hands clench into fists, and I sob. I shriek as loud as I possibly can. I hold tight to my rifle and its magazine to fucking obliterate that disgusting bastard with.

"A-ah. Jade, is it? You're more beautiful than I thought. You're going to kill me here, y-y..yes?"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" I shout.

"Trust m-me, Jade. Dave Strider is a fucking wild beast I wouldn't suggest saving him. He's done terrible things that even you couldn't forgive him for," KV growls.

"I don't care!" This is the last straw. I shoot KV multiple times in the chest. Three...four....five....six.....seven.... I can't stop. Why can't I stop?

"Jade. Jade! Stop! STOP!" Dave yells. I totally forgot that Dave was busy suffering. My shots to a halt. KV is finally dead. I just killed someone. But Dave was cringing in pain and I hurried down to the main room to look for bandages. I grabbed a pack of bandages and peroxide, and ran up back to Dave. I sit next to him and put pressure on his wounds with all the fabric and bandages. His heart rate slows down gradually.

"Dave, I just want you to know that I love you. I would do anything for you to stay alive. I-I..." My voice wobbles.

Dave whispers through blood and tears, "Jade, forgive me, please. I didn't mean to put you in d-danger," His usual crimson eyes are now a dull, matte, red. His heart rate slows down a lot more. "Fffffuuuckkkkkkk. Oh G-god, I feel like hell. But you look like heaven," He smiles. "I would say some John-Green-type shit, but I can't think of any lame-ass quotes, sorry. But I really do love you, J-Jade.  I'll love you forever. You're my whole world. Please don't ever forget me. You can have all my stuff now. You deserve it. O-one last time,  l-love you, J-Jade. "

He closes his eyes and he stops breathing.

My beloved, dangerous, Dave Strider is dead.

I lay next to him and I hold his hand. I stroke his head and kiss his cheeks. I have never been so absolutely miserable in my entire life.  _I am his whole world_. I think back to the times we spent together. It's just distant memories now. We just fucking met. It's unbelievable, yeah, but I swear it was love at first sight. I found my soul mate through prostitution. He cleaned up the mess that _was_ my life. He changed my life forever. Nothing will ever be the same without him.

In tears, I abandon KV's lifeless body and we drive to the mansion. I weep hysterically. First I call the police and then I call his sister, Rose, and his older brother to tell them Dave has passed. I cradle his stupid, over-sized, goofy black shades close to me.

_You ironic fuck._

I muster a sad, wet laugh.

 

Years passed. I never laughed that much. I had his money, his houses, and hell, I even finished high school and went to college. I grew lonelier and lonelier each day. A recent trip to the doctor made me realize I'm suffering from brain damage and memory loss, and there's really no way to bring those memories back, even with the most advanced science (unless the memory comes back naturally, but that's rare). I grieved and grieved over someone I can't remember. I could never remember what was making me cry. I knew I missed somebody, but it felt like to me he was a stranger. I started therapy to try to figure this shit out. Who's this dude I cried myself to sleep over every single night? Day after day, I grew more miserable, and curious as to who the hell this person was. I felt like the person was a stormy cloud hovering above my head, but I could never picture them.

One night some memories came back to me. I remember Terezi, Vriska, and being a prostitute. And I remember a handsome young man who rescued me. Of course I remember what he looked like. Light blonde hair, very pale skin, a few freckles, _super fine_ body, and dreamy eyes. I remember he was a very good kisser and I lost my virginity to him. I remember his ironic sense of humor and his bravery, and how dangerous he was. I remember treated me very, very well. I wiped a tear trying to escape the goopy prison of my makeup-smeared eyes. Is that it? Do I remember everything about him?

Then it struck me like lightning.

His name.

Fuck.

What was his name?

**Author's Note:**

> so, to make up for the lack of Mermaid, i posted this. sorry i disgraced this ship.  
> *runs and hides* hshjgfbhjabahj enjoy.  
> AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! thanks for all the hits, guys! i really appreciate it <3


End file.
